totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly
Beverly, labeled as The Naturalist is a contestant in Total Drama Pandemonium. Challenge Guide Challenge One: Beverly made it up the tree quickly. Her team won. Challenge Two: Beverly was watching Tessie, Rick, Mike and Kaylee play cards. Beverly practically tackled Mike for dropping a piece of paper in the woods. She argued with Kaylee about who had it rougher. Her for helping the environment, or Kaylee for keeping everyone happy. Her team won. Challenge Three: She along with several people interrupted Violet, Tessie and Arianna's conversation. Calvin corrected her and taught her the true name of the twisty lightbulbs. Beverly's team won. Challenge Four: Beverly swapped places with Kaylee, in order to prove that she had it tougher. Kaylee complained about how her clothes were too small on her. She and Kaylee both imitated each other badly. She was captured by the monster along with most of her team. Her team lost, but she was safe. Chapter Five: Beverly went with Lyle, Calvin, Arianna and Pierre. Calvin compared his group to the Scooby Doo team, and she was Velma. They entered the ice room, and she taught Calvin to skate. They skated around the rink, and he fell on top of her. They almost kissed, but she pulled her head away. Her team lost, but she was safe. Chapter Six: Beverly decided to get to the bottom of Arianna liking Derrick, and indirectly caused Derrick's immunity by doing so. She was chosen to be on the Diving Dolphins by Kaylee. Violet won the challenge for her team, so she received immunity and reward. Chapter Seven: Beverly secured an alliance with Violet and Kaylee to vote off Brandon. Violet and Kaylee abandoned her in the woods, and she discovered Calvin, but mostly because she hid behind a tree and tackled him. Calvin and her were looking for the same item, and Calvin gave her his. The Diving Dolphins won immunity. Chapter Eight: She and Kaylee spoke with Aliza about true love, and were appalled by her remarks. Beverly and Calvin were head to head in the trivia challenge, but Calvin won. The Diving Dolphins lost, and Brandon would've gone home, but he used an idol, and Violet was voted out. Beverly made it to the merge. Chapter Nine: She argued with Tessie in the beginning about ganging up on Derrick. She and Calvin grinned at each other when they realized they would be paired together. She and Calvin performed a dance in the talent show, and Calvin constantly dropped Beverly on her head. They received the final marshmallows for this challenge. Chapter Ten: She talked with Tessie at the beginning of the chapter about how Kaylee was supposedly stealing Brandon from her. She served as a messenger between Kaylee and Tessie. She went with Calvin and Nikki during the challenge. She pulled Calvin out of a ditch he fell into, and saved Nikki from a different ditch. Kaylee told her to tell everyone to vote her out. She refused to tell everyone this, and instead told everyone to vote out Brandon. She was accused of being a liar by Nikki. Kaylee forgave her. Chapter Eleven: She attempted to apologize to Tessie in the beginning about getting Brandon voted out. She was forced to go with Tessie and Kaylee during the challenge. They were instructed to find a tiger. She stood in front of them to protect them, saying that she deserved to get eaten over the other two. It turned out the tiger was an intern in a tiger suit, and so they took him back to camp, winning invincibility. Chapter Twelve: She successfully apologized to Tessie in this chapter, saying that she'd try to make it up to the others, somehow. Aliza took her diary from the cabin, and blackmailed her into making an alliance. Aliza found out her crush. She got Calvin to join the alliance, at request of Aliza. She was safe at the bonfire. Chapter Thirteen: She was upset about Kaylee leaving at the beginning. Aliza told her to pit Tessie and Nikki against one another. She was reluctant, but then told Nikki this, but she didn't believe her. She didn't cross the board in the challenge. After the challenge, she tried to tell Tessie what Aliza wanted her to tell her, but she didn't, and instead got her to vote with her. Aliza was voted out, and revealed Beverly's crush on Calvin. Beverly said it was true, and it turned out Calvin liked her back. Chapter Fourteen: She was flirting with Calvin in the beginning. Roger promised that the person who won the challenge would get a surprise, which Beverly did. The surprise was an elimination, and Calvin tried to switch with her, but Roger wouldn't let him. He walked her to the boat, where they kissed before she left. Relationship Calvin- In the fifth chapter, Beverly taught Calvin to skate. The skated around ice, and he fell on her. They almost kissed but she pulled her head away. Beverly tackled Calvin in the woods, not knowing that it was him. He gave her the item she was looking for in the scavenger hunt. She and Calvin grinned at each other when they realized they would be paired together. She and Calvin performed a dance in the talent show, and Calvin constantly dropped Beverly on her head. She went with Calvin during the mine challenge. She pulled Calvin out of a ditch he fell into. They are now in an alliance together with Aliza. Aliza revealed Beverly's crush on him at her elimination, and he said that he liked her back. They flirted on day twelve, and at Beverly's elimination later that day, they kissed. Category:Total Drama Pandemonium